The Dividing Line
by Wayoming
Summary: A young Warlord is thrilled to hear the news of Lucivar's banishment of Roxie, but how will he cope with tangling with the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih in order to find his true love?
1. 1 The Prince Of Ebon Rih

**The Dividing Line**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of Anne Bishops WONDERFUL characters, though I would sincerely like to…*cough*Daemon*cough* :D

**Jewels**

_White_

_Yellow_

_Tiger Eye_

_Rose_

_Summer-Sky_

_Purple Dusk_

_Opal*_

_Green_

_Sapphire_

_Red_

_Gray_

_Ebon-Gray_

_Black_

_*_Opal is the dividing line between lighter and darker Jewels because it can be either.

When making the Offering to Darkness, a person can descend a maximum of three ranks from his/her Birthright Jewel.

_Example:_ Birthright White can descend to Rose

Chapter One

_Lucivar watched the young man move down the street and turn the corner, not quite running as he headed back to his own part of the village, but moving with speed. An example he intended to follow._

Augustin didn't stop until he knew he was out of sight of Prince Yaslana, being grateful to the man didn't make his Ebon-Gray jewels any less intimidating. The news of Roxie's accusation of the Prince of Ebon Rih forcing himself upon her had travelled thick and fast through the streets of Rhida and Augustin had to find out if the _other _part of the rumour was true.

_It was. _The nightmare was over. Augustin couldn't quite believe his luck. Lucivar Yaslana, the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih had decided to take a personal interest in his sex life. Most males would quake in their boots at the prospect of an Ebon-Gray Eyrien becoming interested in them in _any _way. For a Dhemlan Warlord whose family had fled Dorathea's taint in Terrielle? It was a relief.

It had been two years since the Opal jeweled Warlord had moved along with his family, -sister, mother and father, - to Rhida. His father's business had thrived, receiving praise from ordinary Blood and aristos alike. His father was a Summer-Sky tailor whose gift with colours and fabrics caused many to flock to his shop daily, new orders having to wait months because of previous orders getting there first. Of course his father made certain exceptions where exceptions were necessary. Last minute orders, pleading families asking for this dress to be made before this date because of the importance of the occasion, families who for whatever reason couldn't pay their account this month, all were part of the day to day life of Augustin's father Jaron's life. And each were taken for their own merit and dealt with as such. Occasionally there were families who attempted to take on the good-natured Jaron, trying to abuse his kindness, those people never found their way back to his shop and had to deal with the wares of other tailors.

It wasn't until a year back that Augustin finally understood the reason these unwanted customers didn't return. And it had quite a lot to do with his sister, Elissa. It wasn't until she began making friends and socialising within the Rhida society that Elissa and her family finally understood the full extent of what she could do.

He remembered the day well. He had returned home to the sound of, well, not very much, which in his home was a rare occurrence, and found his mother, Rashida, a Rose jeweled hearth witch, busily scurrying around _her_ kitchen with a sense of urgency that put Augustin on edge. He had asked her what had happened, and she'd looked back at him with excitement.

"Elissa is in there," she gestured to the next room, "with the _Queen of Kaeleer!" _Her hushed tone and beaming face had quashed any fear from Augustin,

"But why?" he had asked.

"She is to begin training as a Black Widow." Came a strong voice from behind him. Jaenelle Angelline. Augustin turned to the lady and bowed, expressing his thanks for her troubling herself by venturing there for his sister. She'd fixed with a long, penetrating look, and finally said

"Look after her Warlord. She'll need it."

And she swept from the room.

Ever since that warning Augustin had made a promise to himself. He would not rest until his sister was happy, married or unmarried as she wished, but with someone who would protect her and love her more than he could. Which was why Augustin thought it to be a prime time to visit his sister. He fancied a little verbal jousting anyway.


	2. 2 Family Values

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything by Anne Bishop, I wish it were all real, but hey ho here we go 

By the way, thank you to anyone reading this, this is my first fan fiction, hope it goes alright :D

And thank you if you left a review, it spurred me on to continue

-------

Chapter Two:

The sound of Elissa banging pots and pans together and muttering darkly gave Augustin a warm smile. He hadn't even told her the good news yet, and he _so_ looked enjoyed winding her up. Being a Black Widow didn't make his sister any less of a great cook, and Augustin always looked forward to devouring anything she deigned to make for him.

"Lissa you should have been a hearth witch." He mumbled, biting into another nutcake she had made especially, setting with it a cup of hot coffee on her well worn table. However, she seemed more preoccupied with something else.

"I can't _believe_ he didn't…didn't even send a _note…_" she muttered to herself, the bitter edge in her voice gave Augustin a little jolt. _He _knew getting his sister too riled could end up being very…unpleasant, but not many other people outside the family knew. So who ever it was who _had _upset her-

"What's happened?" Augustin asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh," Elissa replied, looking at him as if she had only just realised he was there "nothing, really…except, well…" she paused a moment, biting her lip and scowling, "You're male aren't you?"

Augustin was taken aback

"Last time I checked sweetheart, but I could have been mistaken" he gave her a shrewd look, "why?"

Elissa's eyes flashed dangerously and returned to the food she was preparing.

"It's only that I wanted to check whether it was all males that thought with what's dangling between their legs, or just those" she gave a carrot she was chopping an unfortunately savage cut that made Augustin wince "who want a knife between the ribs?"

Augustin looked at his sister, brotherly affection fighting down the anger he could feel rising as he asked "Who?" Being a patient and loving brother didn't stop him being a Warlord.

She hesitated, looking Augustin in the eye before saying, "You promise not to tell?"

Her imploring sincerity made Augustin agree, and wish he hadn't.

"You know Hale?" Augustin nodded, fearing the worst. He knew the circles Hale moved within, and didn't know if he completely agreed with his sister becoming involved with him. "We were engaged-"

"WHAT!" The explosion within Augustin was something he was entirely unprepared for,

"That pile of hell hound sh-"

"Augustin! I said _were_" Augustin wondered why she had sounded so panicked; it wasn't as if she hadn't heard him swear before. It was at that point he realised he was standing, he hadn't been standing before. Elissa had stopped him, he wasn't sure how, but somehow he had ended up halfway towards the door, nails cutting painfully into the skin of his palm, his fists curled tightly, Elissa's hand on his forearm bringing him back to reality.

"Were," he breathed, "were…Why were?"

Elissa finally released her sharp grip on him. She looked up to him, the look in her eyes making it clear that she knew he wouldn't like what she had to say next.

"He didn't…he didn't want me because…" she turned away from him, her voice trailing away and took a large mouthful of him coffee. She steadied herself, taking a large breath. "He didn't want me because of what I am." The words hung in the air. Augustin could see what she meant, and the emotional wounds that Hale had reopened through his refusal. He hadn't wanted Elissa because she was a Black Widow. A Black Widow in training, but still not a woman to be messed with. And this wasn't the first time a male had offered his hand in marriage, only to withdraw his offer. Before she'd been identified as a Black Widow, males had avoided her bed because she was _different, _in a way that scared them off. And now some little rag decided that because his sister was _different _in a way he didn't like-

"Augustin?" He realised he'd been quiet for a long time, and gave his sister a reassuring smile. And when he saw her face he decided not to disembowel Hale. Because she would be disappointed in him.

"Elissa" He walked over to her and clasped her in an embrace, "he obviously wasn't worth it." She nodded and broke the embrace, sniffing she said

"So, what was it you were so eager to talk about?"

Augustin grinned and told her the good news.

"Roxie? As in _Roxie _Roxie?" And she laughed in a way that warmed Augustin's heart, causing him to join in, grinning as it subsided.

--*--_Little Terrielle _

Her scream pierced the air. Such pain, such anguish. The whip hitting her skin making her feel as if she'd never feel anything other ever again.

_They can't have me. They can't have me. _

Another male came close to her face, breath reeking, "_Now which would you rather," he_ wheezed across her face, barely audible above her heavy breathing "_more of this? Or will you be a good girl now, and spread your legs for the gentl'man?"_ The chuckles of the males watching reached her ears. She couldn't speak. Blood, there was so much blood, _her _blood. Her eyes began to dim, the foul male's voice becoming muffled.

Soon she heard nothing. Saw nothing. Felt nothing.

--*--

Augustin had told Elissa his entire story, about meeting Lucivar Yaslana, about his deal with the Warlord Prince, and she was looking at him with a look of astonishment.

"You mean, before you can do anything with a girl you have to run her by him?" He nodded, adding "That's what he said. And I've agreed to it."

"You've gone soft in the head," Elissa grinned, "but I must say, I'd rather have him looking out for you than anyone else, can't hurt to have the Ebon-Gray putting off bitches."

It was true. Augustin's handsome face and Roxie's put-about version of his reputation had attracted a lot of unwanted attention.

Elissa looked at her brothers' face, his long eyelashes, light gold expressive eyes, dark hair, and felt sorry for him. _If only he had a woman of his own to fuss over. Then perhaps I'd get some peace, _she thought. No sooner had she thought this however, she remembered why she had wanted to see him in the first place.

"I'm glad you came over Augustin," she said, attempting to put on a serious face and address him, not as her brother, but as a Warlord, "I needed to talk to you."

His eyebrow arched at her formal tone, but he bit back the comment as he saw the look in her eyes.

"What is it?" She looked at him, as though assessing him somehow.

"I saw something in a web. Something to do with you."

-------------

So there's part two  Review please, let me know what you think

Also any suggestions on names would be great, finding it hard to decided on female name for out heroine THANK YOU

Wayoming

x


	3. 3 Green Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything belonging to Anne Bishop, not her house, TV, stories or characters.

LOVE LOVE LOVE. Hope you're enjoying this story, literally I write it, check it, and post it. So if it's a little bit of time between posts, it's because I haven't written another chapter yet, sorry guys. Thank you if you've reviewed, they're addictive…

Danielle is named for Debbie, Charlotte and Kat after the ghost that lives in our kitchen.

--*--

Chapter Three:

She closed her eyes tightly against the rising sun, its soft beams bringing the illusion of a day filled with wonder and opportunity. For Danielle, it was merely another day trying to protect herself from the advances of the men around her. She curled further into herself, willing for the sun to go back under the lines of the horizon, willing for the day to postpone its beginning. No such luck. She hauled herself out of her cot, stretching limbs aching and stiff, wincing as she opened the wounds knitting in her back. She'd managed not to sleep on them, managed not to roll over in the night, but this simple act ripped a searing pain through the many weals across her back.

She'd dreamt about it again. Lived through the pain, the exposing agony, and the voices of the contemptuous males again. But this time instead of having the nightmare continue into the worst depths of her imagination, something, _someone, _had stopped it all. She'd recognised the presence, felt it in her dreams before, felt it protecting her before. It had been the same presence that had given her sweet darkness as a release from the pain the night before, only waking her when a Healer had finally tended to her wounds. Danielle knew that the presence was a benevolent one; otherwise it would have let her die instead of depriving the present males from their sport.

It had become a regular occurrence in Little Terrielle. Males with power and standing would pay merchants to round up blood witches to use and abuse in private parties, their pain quite literally becoming the males pleasure. Danielle had heard about other "parties" that included the breaking of young witches by the paying customers. The words whispered in the streets had become true, _Little Terrielle was becoming worse than Hayll. _

-*-

"It's not worth fighting it you know Danielle," the male drawled on, attempting to pull her onto his lap, "I know you can't resist me for much longer." He smiled, the reek coming from his mouth enough to send even the most hardy running for the hills, showing his slab stone teeth with such glee that Danielle feared what would happen if she didn't have such strong Birthright Jewels. Green, the same as her eyes, sharp and bright hidden by her long black hair. She was prime for a breeder, if only they could make her cowed and fearful. But she was resilient. It was unusual to find such a strong witch unbroken by Dorathea's courts. Not that anyone knew she had Birthright Green, not that anyone seemed to _sense_ it. She smiled wryly at this customer, dearly wanting to jab something sharp into his wet eyes.

"If you touch me again," she whispered to this unsavoury male, putting as much seduction in her voice as she dared, "I will skin you alive."

The lust in the male's eyes changed quickly into fury, and he stood and used his considerable strength to bring his fist into contact with the side of her face.

Danielle felt intense pain, and then nothing. With only the thought

_This can't be all there is_ floating though her brain.

--*--

It seemed almost a given now that she'd end up in the company of a Healer most evenings, conscious or unconscious, no one cared as long as they were paid. Little Terrielle had looked to be a sanctum a few years ago. A way of escaping the growing uneasy feeling Danielle kept hidden in her. She had left Dreaga, wishing and hoping that somehow, _somehow, _life wouldn't be as wretched in Kaeleer. People had begun leaving Terrielle in drones, some coming back for families, some not, all seeking something new and exciting. The trading fairs had begun because of this influx, and fewer and fewer people were allowed to stay in Kaeleer now, which meant dealing with the people who were already there became a main concern.

This meant Danielle had a chance, if she could gain a contract outside of Little Terrielle. Not that she minded twelfth circle, she just wanted somewhere that she could be free. Free from the abuse and fear. Not that she was scared of them. She would never be scared of them. Never let them have that. She would protect her hope.

_Even if it killed her._

--*_Kaeleer*--_

"How can you be sure it's about me?" Augustin questioned Elissa, peering without seeing into the web that his sister showed him, "What do I have to, well, _do?" _

"Nothing really," she said, guiding out of the room once more, "just be in the right place at the right time"

--*--

Thanks for reading! I find it quite hard to write for Danielle, but I'm trying my best. Review if you like, let me know what you think should happen next!


	4. 4 Afterwards

DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will ever own anything belonging to Anne Bishop…

A/N Thank you to anyone who reviewed, I'm not very good at any of this yet so positive reinforcement does wonders!

Um, last chapter wasn't so great, I'm not very good writing for Danielle it would seem :S

But, hey, I do this for fun and to get away from ACTUAL working, I have essays to write people!

---*---

Chapter 4: Afterwards

It had been two weeks since Augustin's fateful meeting with Lucivar Yaslana, and he had been musing on how difficult it was to socialise if one wasn't an aristo. It was all well and good for Yaslana to prevent women _using _him, but what about him meeting women that wouldn't? There was little for the young to do, save work, until Winsol. And with the winter balls being a few months away he had taken to visiting libraries, to reading in great length, to learning more about what made a true member of the Blood.

He read great tomes filled with the stories of the dragons who gave up their powers so that the Blood may be the caretakers of the realms. He read stories brought in from all corners of Kaeleer, amazed at the differences between the folk tales of the Shadow realm as opposed to those in Terrielle. There were stronger females, understanding males who knew the balance needed to run courts, females that knew how to treat the males in their courts.

It was this last fact that bothered Augustin most. He knew there were females out there who wanted him in their courts, already that year he had refused entrance into no less than five courts, all with positions ranging from fifth to second circle. He didn't readily know why he refused them, only that he knew that he couldn't be part of that court when the time came. _Whatever that meant_ he thought bitterly to himself.

Ever since Elissa had shown him her tangled web he had been plagued with dreams. Dreams that made him buck and reel, toss, turn, shout out in his sleep. They alternated between nearly complete joy and agonising pain. Always they began with a face, a face that he couldn't recognize. When he woke he couldn't remember it. He could feel her in his arms, and then all of a sudden, he _was _her. Feeling the things she felt, seeing the things she had seen. He had woken to find himself curled up on his rug twice in this week alone. Always he woke with a profound longing, a longing that nothing could quench, and he ran from it. Suppressed the ache that he knew had something to do with his sisters tangled web.

---*---

Elissa hadn't been feeling quite herself lately. Her appetite had gone, she had taken to sitting alone in the evenings, stirring herself only when she realised she had been staring into space for too long. She visited friends, visited her family, went shopping in Amdarh for something to occupy her time. It seemed to her that something was brewing, something that had a deep effect on her.

She knew it wasn't anything to do with Hale. She had stopped caring about him weeks ago, not that he had gotten the message. Not that it stopped him flirting with the nearest available female as soon as he saw Elissa walking by. No, it certainly had _nothing _to do with Hale. It wasn't her moontime, so her hormones weren't scheduled to go haywire yet. No. This was something bigger than her. She had the feeling she was connected up to something that continually sent little pulses of psychic energy through her whole body. She'd asked Luthvian at the Black Widows school what it could be. She merely fixed her with a hard stare and said

"Forget all about it, it's nothing to do with your lessons."

Elissa hadn't asked for her advice on the tangled web she'd woven either. All she knew is that if she hadn't, something very important wouldn't have happened. Something that made the difference between life and death.

--*--

Bryan fixed Augustin with a hard stare, almost as if he was trying to see into his brain.

"And you're sure it had something to do with you?" he asked, taking another mouthful of his drink. Bryan was a year older than Augustin, best friend and almost like the brother he'd always wanted. Having lived in Kaeleer all his life, he knew the rules and had helped Augustin adjust to his new life. Bryan had needed the friend. He'd made the Offering and come away with Green Jewels. Augustin was due to make the Offering nearer to Winsol, and hoped to match his friend in power; it would make their sparring so much more interesting. He'd told him about Elissa's tangled web.

"She said so didn't she? Besides" he looked around the bar and lowered his voice, "Lady Angelline thought she was good enough, and I trust her."

"Why shouldn't you," Bryan retorted, not wanting to hurt his friend "she's your sister-"

"But that's the thing Bryan," Augustin took a long breath, "what if she's only telling me what I want to hear?" Bryan didn't know what to say. In the years that he'd known Augustin they had become thick as thieves, in fact Bryan thought the only person he was as close to was his sister, Elissa. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and looked at Agustin. Over the past few weeks he'd changed, not so much that you'd notice if you knew him by sight, but for those who knew him well, the change was immense.

He'd taken to going off on his own, avoiding others like the plague, he even looked older, more tired. He took a deep breath,

"What is this really about?"

Augustin looked at him.

"I don't know. But something's changed."

--*--Little Terrielle--*--

"_Something's changed"_

The whisper of words woke her.

She knew the time had come.

She had to get out.

Now.

---*---

Not a very long chapter, but the best I can come up with when writers block decides to take up residence in my cerebellum.


	5. 5 Meeting of Queens

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything belonging to Anne Bishop, I'm just borrowing her characters and geography to make them do little dances for me.**

**This has taken a millions years to update, because of many things in my life…And complete mental/writer's block….So, yeah, not sure where I'm going with the fic, would love some feedback about where things should go, what should happen etc, soooooo. If you don't like it just tell me, if you do like it, TELL MEEEE.**

**PS: I've found that JULIA NUNES helps me write with her uke tunes :P**

**ANYWAY…**

Chapter 5:

Lucivar was livid. The wreck before him had once been a witch, a strong witch, a Queen. But it seemed hard to believe that when he looked at the battered woman. Emaciated, beaten, with so many bruises on her it was difficult to tell what race she was. All he knew was rage had begun welling up inside him ever since he had seen her.

He had been in the garden outside his eryie, helping Marian prepare it for the coming winter months, when a scared voice had become a barrage against his mind. A single female scream, followed by a deathly silence. Lucivar had become instantly alert, because something in that scream called to him, made him want, _need_ to help, the automatic reaction of a Warlord Prince to a Queen. He had gone inside and prepared for a search when Tassle came running up to him

*Yasi? Did you hear that?*

"Yes. What was it?"

The wolf looked shifty, *A Lady Yasi. We need to find her*

The look in Tassle's eyes and the determination blazing in them worried Lucivar as much as the scream had done. Tassle had become possessive. Lucivar looked back at the wolf, and growled

"Show me the way."

He hadn't liked what they'd found. When Lucivar came to ground in the place Tassle had shown him in the woods, he felt a burning rage for the crumpled witch before him. He jewel hanging around her neck almost shattered, and the obvious physical abuse, brought a sharp reminder of how Marian had come to Kaeleer. Lucivar hadn't seen the state of Marian when she'd arrived, but he could imagine it looking at the young woman before him. Tassle had wrapped himself in the crook of her arm and was attempting to revive her, pressing his nose to her face.

*Yas? Can we keep her?*

Lucivar picked up the woman as carefully as he could, and gestured to Tassle to follow him home, muttering before he took flight, "We may have to if she's going to live."

She opened her eyes, blinking as bright sunshine attempted to blind her. She could smell something cooking, could feel the warming spell on the sheets around her. Danielle could feel her body ache in places that she didn't understand. A creeping panic began to fill her as she cast her mind back to the time before this new world of pain and comfort, of safety and danger.

All she could remember was the pain as the Green Wind surrounding her buffeted her, exhaustion pulling at her senses, lack of sleep and trust affecting her every thought, and she had shut her eyes and let the winds take her. And that was all. She had no past, nothing was there. She tried pushing her mind to remember before the winds, and found a wall…a wall that she didn't want to climb over, feeling that she could do better without those memories. She then began trying to move out of this strange bed, tried to-

"And you say you found her in the forest?"

"Well not strictly, Tassle found her."

"Just in time I'd say." Danielle could hear the voices coming closer to the room she was in, and she couldn't move another inch, her brain screaming at her to hide as the jumbled physic scents hit her.

_Warlord Prince_

_Queen_

She reacted instinctively, fearing the scents of higher castes automatically, throwing a Green sight shield around herself as the creeping panic heightened. She felt the Warlord Prince's and the Queen's attention focus on her, moving ever closer to the door, and Danielle threw up a Green shield around the door. The handle rattled and both Queen and Warlord Prince walked through the shield as if it was nothing but smoke, and when she saw who walked through the door, and the Jewels they wore, she understood why.

Lucivar looked at the woman carefully. She was wrapped in a Green sight shield, easy for him to see through, though it should have been impossible for her to do after she had nearly shattered her Jewels in the winds. The Green shield she had thrown up over the door had given only a token resistance to a small flick of his Ebon-Gray and had allowed him and Jaenelle entry into the room of the painfully thin and terrified woman standing in a protective stance before them. His urge to protect flared, and he turned to look at Jaenelle, who was studying the woman before her.

"Sister," she said in soothing tones, and Lucivar saw the fear in the woman's eyes sharpen and focus on Jaenelle "there's no need to be afraid. I am the Queen of Ebon Avaski. No one will harm you while you are in my Territory." The fear lessened, and the woman lowered her arms, accepting Jaenelle's words as truth and lowered her sight shield, revealing that the protective stance could have been dissembled with a few swift kicks.

But she looked better than she had when Lucivar had found her. The bruises were beginning to fade, there was a quiet fire in her eyes, her self preservation overriding her obvious fear.

"Can you tell me your name?" The soft encouraging voice was still Jaenelle's Queen voice and as such the woman stood a little straighter, looked Jaenelle right in the eye and said

"Danielle, Lady. Danielle Emerest."


End file.
